


Recovery

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sometimes he felt broken. Sometimes he felt whole.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rondracodrabble @ LJ

Sometimes he felt broken.

The war had left him without a father, fame or fortune. He was shunned by a society all too willing to find scapegoats, ignoring all the problems that plagued them.

The war had gifted him with nightmares, horrible images of death and suffering, and some night he didn't know how he could go forward.

A hand touched his should. "Another nightmare?"

Draco nodded. "It's nothing; go back to sleep."

Ron pulled Draco to him, holding him close. "Sleep, I'll keep the nightmares away."

Draco closed his eyes, feeling safe in Ron's arms.

Sometimes he felt whole.


End file.
